The present disclosure relates to the field of technology for a heat dissipation structure and an electronic apparatus. Specifically, the present disclosure relates to technologies for suppressing an increase in a temperature of a second electronic component which does not generate heat when driven without causing an increase in manufacturing costs, by providing an eaves portion in a heat sink for releasing heat generated in a first electronic component.
There are many cases in which a circuit board in which a predetermined wiring pattern is formed inside an outer casing is disposed in a variety of electronic apparatuses such as a recording medium recording and a reproduction apparatus, an audio recording and reproduction apparatus, a cellular phone, an image recording and reproduction apparatus, an imaging apparatus, an information processing apparatus, a network communication apparatus, and the like.
There exists an electronic component having a variety of functions, which is mounted on such a circuit board and generates heat when driven. Since there is a possibility that heat generated in the electronic component adversely affects operation of the electronic apparatus, a heat dissipation structure for suppressing an increase in a temperature of the electronic components due to the generated heat is provided in the electronic apparatus (for example, Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-126670).
In the electronic apparatus described in Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 9-126670, by bringing a heat sink into contact with an electronic component through a heat transfer sheet, the heat generated in the electronic component is released to the outside by the heat sink to thereby suppress an increase in a temperature of the electronic components.
Meanwhile, other than the electronic components which generate heat at the time of driving, electronic components which do not generate heat when driven may be mounted on the circuit board, and therefore there is a possibility that the electronic components which do not generate heat are adversely affected by the heat of the electronic components which generate heat on the circuit board.
For example, when the electronic component which does not generate heat is affected by the heat, there is a possibility that a corresponding electronic component malfunctions, or the service life of the corresponding electronic component becomes shorter.